User talk:Besty17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Graviscalar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Graviscalar (talk) 23:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Volumes Great job on the volumes, their pages look great! Graviscalar (talk) 15:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks for the feedback! 10:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Name Change We got approved for the name change! Wikia made an acception and allowed us to use "bastard" in our url and sitename. So I'm pretty excited. Everything should be redirected, if you come across anything that isn't, just let me know. [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graviscalar Graviscalar] ([http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Graviscalar T''']/[http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Graviscalar '''C]) 19:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Glad Wiki approved as it makes comes to the site easier. -- 10:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Character Names & Screen Shots I'm working on collecting as many screen shots of characters from the OAV as possible, and I was wondering what you thought about using them as the main picture for characters? Also, have you come across a name for the king of Meta-Licana in the manga? I'm having trouble tracking down his name. I'm pretty sure that him as well as Sheila and Lars Ulu have Meta-Licana as a last name, but I'm not entirely sure on that. [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graviscalar Graviscalar] [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Graviscalar T'''] [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Graviscalar '''C]Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 1:01 pm (UTC) ''' If you wanted i could create a switch template and we could use both anime and manga in the infobox. I don't think the king has a name, well at least a proper name. I'm not sure about their last name, they haven't mentioned it so far, from what i've read. Also are you using the signature button? the coding for sig shouldn't appear if you do use it 13:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, a switch template would be cool. And as for the signature, I'm using ~~~ Because I have a timestamp in my signature. I'm not sure why it isn't posting it as a template though, it was doing that before I added the timestamp. To be honest, I'm not that familiar with coding, and I had two friends help me with it. XD But this is how I have it in my preferences, ' I'm not sure if that's right or not. [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Graviscalar '''Graviscalar'] [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Graviscalar T'''] [http://bastard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Graviscalar '''C]'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 1:27 pm (UTC) ' Alright cool, I'll create that now. In your preferences you just want and the rest will do it's self -- 13:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just saw that and tested it out in sandbox. XD Thanks for moving it there though, I'm still pretty new at Wikia. 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 1:38 pm (UTC) ' It's alright dude, I didn't know to the whole sig thing, at one point until a friend told me :P. You'll learn everything there is to know over time :) 13:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) That wordmark looks awesome! 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 1:59 pm (UTC) ' Animanga Wiki Spotlight Do you think the wiki has enough content to request a spotlight? There's still an open spot for August. I still have to write an article on Animanga Wiki, and figure out how to add the referback into the navigation bar, and paste their template on the mainpage. But what are your thoughts on it? 'Thursday, July 11, 2013 @ 10:20 pm (UTC) ' Well we currently have 40 pages. It's better than what we had. As I'm continuing to the read the series, I'll continue to add pages for characters who don't have one, we could also add episode and chapter pages later on the to boost the number of pages. So despite the low number of pages currently, we'll have more pages in the pretty soon. So we should go for it. If you create the page for their wiki, I'll sort the navigation. 08:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Done: Bastard!! What do you think? I already have the footer uploaded to the main page. Just the navigation is left. 'Friday, July 12, 2013 @ 7:59 pm (UTC) ' Looks great! Still want me to do the navigation or do you want to do it? -- 20:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I got it. But would you mind if I asked a favor? 'Friday, July 12, 2013 @ 8:17 pm (UTC) ' Aahh thanks for that even it was a short job, it's one less thing for me to do. No problem in asking for a favor, so go ahead. 23:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I know this is a pretty big favor, but would you be able to create a template for like a character portal similar to but different from the one on the Attack on Titan Wiki's mainpage? I guess it's time we decided on a motif for the wiki. What are your ideas? 'Saturday, July 13, 2013 @ 1:03 am (UTC) ' I'll give it a go, once I get chance. What do you mean by motif? -- 08:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I meant manual of style. Still getting use to wiki terms. XD But I figured templates should look the same like how the character and volume templates look the same. I kind of am partial to the Dark Slate Grey, and I think it contrasts well with the colors of the wordmark. XD 'Saturday, July 13, 2013 @ 10:09 am (UTC) ' Aaahhh I should of knew that (I think.....) Yeah the dark slate kinda does fit well. So then about the character portal, what characters do we feature in it? The lastest ones (meaning the angels and demons) (I wanted to see, what was currently happening in the story, and it seems interesting....) or the four dark rider people, or the people after that. Theirs so many people to chose from! \o/ 10:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well the main cast definitely. DS, Yoko, Arshes, Gara, etc. And maybe have them as the top row(s), then have angels as the bottom row(s). As kind of like a duality thing, protagonists vs antagonists. 'Saturday, July 13, 2013 @ 10:57 am (UTC) ' Yeah i guess that could work. -- 11:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Manga Was just wondering, how far are you in the manga? Have you made it past the time-skip? 'Wednesday, July 17, 2013 @ 8:21 am (UTC) ' Currently on Chapter 71, that's introduction of the samurai and shogun's after two years, that's about half way through by the looks of it. 08:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm just a bit further than you then, I'm a few chapters in post-time-skip. I've been gathering information about spells and stuff. Chapter they first appeared in, characters who've used them, etc. I've got ~40 that were included in the guide you sent me. And some more that weren't. But I've noticed there's been different translations for things like incantations and spell names. I've been kind of cross-referencing spell names with metal bands to make sure they're accurate, but I can't really do that for incantations. How do you figure that should be handled? 'Wednesday, July 17, 2013 @ 8:58 am (UTC) ' That's not to far behind. Collect as much info as possible. I'm not really sure about the incantations.... do you have any ideas? 09:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, I figure that there's the version by ViZ and the others are the translated from the original Japanese. I suppose on the ones I can verify, I'll go off of the translated JP ones. I have scans of the original Japanese manga up to volume 25 (except 8 and 18 for some odd reason), as well as the data book, the Bastard!!/Guardress art book (great artwork by the way), Neanderthal (a thing about Anthrax first awakening, I think?), and the hentais. The only problem is, I don't read Japanese. XD 'Wednesday, July 17, 2013 @ 9:32 am (UTC) ' hahahaha that sure is alot of stuff XD. If only knowing Japanese was easy... I know someone who could translate a few things, i just hope they'll help out... :/ 09:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if they're interested that would be cool. I'm also going to try taking some of the art work and make a background for the wiki. I found some good pictures of Anthrax and DS that might work. Just to warn you though, I'm not really an artist or anything. XD 'Wednesday, July 17, 2013 @ 10:00 am (UTC) ' I'm not great artist great ether (I can't even make a good image....) We need a background so that's great. If we need help with the background I know people to help us with it. 10:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Background Well, I made a background and uploaded it. It was my first experiance with Photoshop. Anyways, what do you think? I also edited the wordmark to have a transparent background. 'Thursday, July 18, 2013 @ 1:16 am (UTC) ' Background looks really impressive, looks pretty cool! Wordmark also looks better. Good job. 08:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Vai and Bai Are Vai Staeve and Bai the same character? Sorry if this sounds like a silly question. XD 'Saturday, July 20, 2013 @ 10:54 am (UTC) ' The question isnt that stupid :-P to be honest i'm not sure as Bai was the perv you wanted Tia and Vai was a guy who faced one of the shoguns. Despite their different personalitys, their build is also different. But it could be a translation error like Kall-Su at first so your call. 11:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to say they're the same. Since I think "v" and "b" are the same in Japanese. How they're the same? I don't know. XD 'Sunday, July 21, 2013 @ 8:37 pm (UTC) ' I think Schen Karr and sean are the same, what do you think? 00:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they are. It's like a literal translation vs intended translation. The one that gets me, is Luche's name. I have no idea if it's Luche or Lushe and Renren or Renlen or what. 'Tuesday, July 23, 2013 @ 2:50 am (UTC) ' I should really remember to sign in too. XD 'Tuesday, July 23, 2013 @ 2:50 am (UTC) ' Spells Got spells started. I'll get more information, just getting them started. 'Monday, July 29, 2013 @ 11:02 pm (UTC) ' alright no problem! 09:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry I'm sorry Besty, but back then when I said I'd do it, I thought that our Wifi problems were over. Unfortunately, they were not... But some kinda workshop said they'd fix it by the end of this week, so everything'll be back to normal pretty soon. If you do not have time to wait until then, please feel free to go make it yourself. But, if you decide to do so, remember to use the 3rd. design from my Sandbox (that is, if you don't have any other ideas or options...). Later, WU out - 13:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it really can XD Thanks for reaching out to me though, and good luck on making the Page! I'll be back for real soon, to help you out. But until then... I'll see ya. WU out - 14:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) About Images When you upload Infobox Images, could you please categorize them with either the "Character Manga Infobox Images" Category, or with the Anime one, depending on what kind of Image it is, ofc. Thans in advance brochacho :3 WU out - 06:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Btw, could you please rename Lushe's Page to "Lushe Ren Ren"? WU out - 06:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Heheh... (Y) WU out - 10:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Becoming an Admin Sure. DBard (talk) 18:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. - User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. XD Yea long time no see,hows everything going? I added the bastard banner and the breakers banner (btw where do you show your affiliations on that wiki?), i don't know the other wikis you are on X_x Thanks a lot ^_^ please add us on the Breaker. 04:57, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure dude, i added yokokuhan banner already ^_^ 17:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC)